Vol. 2 Issue 18
Vol. 2 Issue 18 is the eighteenth issue of the second The Darkness comic series volume published from 2002. Synopsis When a woman turns up dead in Jackie Estacado's Atlantic City hotel room, a total mob war breaks out! But the players involved are much more than they appear to be...and they just might be too much for Jackie to handle. Noir master David Lapham (Stray Bullets) continues to bring his unique brand of horror and gritty realism to Top Cow, writing and doing detailed layouts for visionary artist Brian Denham! Characters * Jackie Estacado * Mickey Vern * Lori Pappalardo * Darklings Plot Summary Previously The story opens up with Grand Lux now looking different than before. At the casino, Mickey Vern questions Jackie as to what happened in the room and puts all blame on Lori. Jackie then pulls out a knife and stabs one of the henchmen in the eye. He gets closer to the dark closet and pulls out an Uzi out of darkness. He then proceeds to open fire on Mickey and his men. Jackie grabs Lori and they escape the room. They reach a stairway and gets some clothes. Together, Jackie and Lori go to the casino floor. At the casino floor, Jackie asks Lori for money and she gives it to him. He then goes to play with dices, winning every time. Casino security suggests Mickey to take him out the back and find out how he's winning. Mickey refuses and decides to deal with this personally. When Mickey comes, Jackie manages to persuade him into sitting for a chat and guarantees protection for both him and the girl. Later at the fifteen lounge, Jackie asks Mickey to give his time and don't inform Ivan about the incident until he help Lori and her son to disappear. Mickey agrees, but only one condition, Jackie must kill three people for Mickey all of which are in the hotel. After some persuasion from Lorri, Jackie agrees, but only if Mickey will give sixty thousand dollars to the girl and her son. Mickey agrees and they shake hands. Back in the room, Lori thanks Jackie for helping her. Darkling voices return, expressing how much they hate him. One of Vern's henchmen come in and leaves a box with three guns and three letters. Each gun is for different hits. Jackie points out that blood is coming from henchmen nose. Lori then reads the three letters. The first target is Carmine Santorini, a big mobster from Baltimore. The second one is Santiago Ferrer a man that conspired in a plot to kill Mickey. The third one is Seymore Will a child molester. Jackie kills all three of them and at sunrise he meets with Lori. She kisses him and says her farewells as Jackie sleeps on the beach. Back at the Grand Lux, Mickey finds one his henchmen dead and thinks that Jackie double crossed him. Jackie wakes up with darklings informing him that they decided to forgive him. Jackie on the other hand doesn't forgive them. He then goes to the Grand Lux, which changes it looks. To be continued... Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 2